


Under The Devil's Mask

by a_little_hazy



Series: simping over my own lore [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (dec 11), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Phil is Techno's dad but they act like best friends instead, TechnoBlade, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but that's a minor thing, cuz yknow, i just think piglins are neat, lots of custom nether lore, this takes place around present time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Pandora's Vault is meant to hold the man that never dies. The last threat to Dream's absolute control over the SMP.Techno turns to his father, the last person he has left on the server, for help. Together they escape to the nether, and Phil learns some new things about his son's life before Phil found him.title subject to change lmao
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: simping over my own lore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064108
Comments: 166
Kudos: 682





	1. The Hunt Begins

**Author's Note:**

> me @ piglins: I just think they're neat
> 
> Catch me out here simping over lore that isn't in the game. Anyway another shout out to KryOnBlock for sending me down this rabbit hole of piglin lore/culture. I love you. Ther fics were a huge inspiration and while I implemented a lot of my own stuff their concepts were a huge building block. Go spam them with comments and love. This is a threat.

Dream traced the edges of his porcelain mask. There was only one other person who could truly threaten him left on this server. He could exercise any amount of control on anyone else, but Technoblade…. He was a problem. He was a threat. Technoblade isn't just a war machine, Dream knows that, but when everybody tells you you're one thing, after a while, you start to believe it. And with a mind like Technoblade, that can be dangerous.

Dream's communicator blipped in his pocket. The prison was finished. Now it was time to collect the long-awaited prisoner.

Techno awakes abruptly to the sound of his door being opened. He's always been a light sleeper, waking up at the slightest noise, so he lays, defeated in bed for Phil to knock on the doorframe. Except the knock never comes. He just hears footsteps. Whoever just entered his house was definitely not Phil, and considering Techno's staus with anyone else on the server, Techno knows something is  _ very  _ wrong.

The person downstairs is stepping quietly, with what sounds like a practiced caution that comes from always being on the hunt. Techno should know; he steps the same way. From what he can tell, the person, or now  _ people _ , downstairs haven't moved over to the ladder yet. They must be going through his things. Hubert snorts softly, so he knows they aren't in the basement either. Techno needed to move quickly before the group decided to move up.

He shifts his blankets off of him, moving out of bed quietly. He moves to the chests set up against the wall of his room, cringing when they creak open. Sifting through them, he equipped his armor and gathered anything he might need. Weapons. Potions. Enderpearls. As soon as he pulls his extra ender chests out of storage, Techno feels a presence behind him. Slowly, he turns around.

"Dream," he says. Dream is unusually quiet, chin tilted up, so the drawn-on smiley face of his mask stares down on Techno.

Then, finally, Dream speaks. "Technoblade, you are under arrest. You can choose to come quietly, or you can make it hard on all of us."

Techno raises a brow. "What for, might I ask?"

"You're the last person here who I can't control, Techno," Dream says, stepping closer to him. It isn't often that Techno feels uneasy, but now is one of those times. "That makes you a threat. And threats have to be dealt with."

A small team of people appear behind Dream, most of them Techno doesn't recognize, but he knows Bad, and he knows Sam. He takes a cautious step backward, playing it off as stepping over to open a window. Dream came here for a fight. Techno knows it's inescapable, but he can stall as long as possible. Somewhere deep in his chest, Techno feels a little pride at the fact he's the only person Dream considers a threat. A challenge. But that pride is quickly snuffed out when he quickly glances at everyone's enchanted weapons.

"I'm actually in retirement right now," Techno says, taking a deep breath of the cold air. "I'm a changed man. I've left my violent ways behind me."

No one speaks, and Techno's ear twitches nervously. He steps back to the center of the room, swinging his arms.  _ He should have enough room for this. _ Techno  _ really  _ doesn't want this situation to escalate, but he knows it's inevitable. He was really hoping, for once, he could be a little more than a weapon. Actually have a chance at a calm life, even if it was only for a little bit.

"Well, seeing as I've done nothing wrong, in the eyes of the SMP at least, I won't just be turning myself in."

The air grows extremely tense. Dream takes a step forward, reaching out-.

Techno throws an ender pearl out the window. Dream slashes it down with his sword, disorientating Techno as he drops onto the floor. He blocks a sword slash, the second pearl he threw flying out the window but falling onto the ground in front of Carl's stable. Techno scrambles to get up as the hunters burst out of his door, throwing down a swiftness potion and running. An arrow grazes his cheek, and he curses to himself.  _ Think, think _ ! What could he do? He had invis potions, but he would have to waste precious seconds taking off his armor and would be completely defenseless.

Techno growls, grabbing his crossbow off his back. He loads a spectral arrow, sweeping his cape around to cover his torso as he shoots into the crowd choosing him. Bad is hit, but it doesn't seem to register that he's now Glowing. Good.

Dream pearls in front of Techno, and he takes a sharp turn. He kicks Dream in the knee, avoiding an axe swing. Dream yelled out some sort of insult, but Techno didn't catch it.  _ Shit _ . He didn't grab a shield.

_ Ok. _

_ Ok. _

_ Think. _

Techno can't retreat to the ocean, he can't outrun them in a boat, and if he swims, chances are someone else will catch a dolphin as well. He knows at least three of them have tridents, so that's not an option either. He has to lose them on land and then go into hiding. Maybe somewhere underground again, but that's risky.

Techno chucks another pearl. He'll have to use the terrain to his advantage. Luckily, after spending all this time out in the tundra, Techno knows the area. He quickly scales a large hill, tossing rocks behind him. He hears  _ someone  _ yell out in pain as they're hit and chuckles to himself.

Techno throws a pearl, landing off in an area slightly obscured by trees. He can see Bad's outline being hauled up by one of his teammates and watches him pause for a moment. Techno hopes that means the group has lost sight of him for a few seconds. He pulls out his invis potions, attaching them to the straps against his hip. An arrow to the shoulder catches him off guard, making him yell out in shock. There was so sort of effect on it-- _ weakness _ ?

Bad's outline is quickly approaching, and Techno takes that as his cue to sprint off into the woods again. A few people are able to pearl ahead and cut him off a few times, earning Techno quite a few injuries. A slash on his thigh stings like hell, a nearly fatal jab to the abdomen with one of Bad's daggers. His hands are scratched up from slipping while he climbed, and everything aches, making his fingers shake as he loads his crossbow. But it wasn't all for nothing; nearly everyone had been shot with a spectral arrow, allowing Techno to keep track of where they are.

He's managed to put a little distance between him and the group. Techno was about to throw another pearl when he fell through a thin layer of snow covering a small cave, frozen-over along the bottom. Usually, something like this would be a minor inconvenience, but that might be just what he needs. Landing on his thigh made him hiss, grabbing at his leg and nearly sobbing when it starts to bleed again. He needs to calm down. If he plays this right, he could end this chase soon. Techno scoots against one of the cave walls, careful not to let any blood drop onto the ice and give away his location. 

He leans his head back against the wall and breaths deeply and slowly through his mouth. He tenses as the outlines of the group approach his cave. He hears muffled talking, and some snow falls from the ceiling. Techno's tail wraps tightly around his uninjured thigh.

A moment of silence.

"He pearled again," Sam says. "Lost track of his prints."

Dream huffs. "Everyone split up; he can't be far."

Once Techno can't see any more outlines, he lets out a large breath. The steam swirls around his face, only making him colder. The ice was freezing, soaking his pants and his cape, but he can't move. Not yet.

After nearly an hour, the group hunting him meets back up in the same area, trading information. None of them could find any prints or any sign that Techno had passed through the area. Dream growled and barked out some order, Bad tried to offer some suggestions kindly, but eventually, they all left. Techno's hands trembled as he hoisted himself out of the frozen cave. Without the rush of adrenaline, everything felt so much worse. His body was heavy and screamed in protest at every move he made. He stumbled over to a tree, plopping down into the snow. He needed to calm his breathing.

Slowly, Techno wrapped a hand around the arrow in his shoulder. His other arm had gone nearly numb at this point, barely able to form a proper grip. He takes a shaky breath, trying to steady himself, and rips. He muffles his cry, falling forward and letting himself be cooled by the snow.

Techno struggled up, hair falling out of the messy braid it had been in, using the tree for support. He grabbed his invis potion, chugging the bitter liquid with a small gasp. He threw down a small health potion, feeling the pain dull a little. With a deep breath, Techno unhooked his compass from his hip.

He needed to hide. He needed somewhere to go. He can take on Dream alone, but with a group of fighters nearly as skilled as he is, Techno is sorely outnumbered and outpowered.

The compass takes a moment to sort itself like it was still recovering from what just happened and then began steadily pointing north.

Techno needed help. He has to go to the one person he knows would help him on this server. Phil.


	2. A Chance At Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is a dad supposed to do when his son shows up on his doorstep begging for help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again some warning for injuries, you know how it be  
> tysm to all of the people who were super enthusiastic about the first chapter!! This fic is def a little passion project of mine and I'm glad you all see the potential in piglins

Phil was knocked out of his peaceful morning routine by harsh banging on his door. Nobody was supposed to know where he is.  _ Nobody was supposed to be able to find him _ . Cautiously, Phil stepped towards his front door, sword in hand.

When he opened it, Technoblade practically fell inside. Phil caught him, dropping his swords onto the ground.

"What the--Jesus--fuck-- Techno?"

Phil pulls back a little to look at his son, and his gut wrenches. Techno has a hole in his shoulder, and blood is seeping into his clothes, and Phil's clothes, and he's breathing way too heavily to be nothing of concern. He's soaked, his hair is a mess, shivering, and he wreaks of the smell of splash invis and health potions. He's gripping Phil's sleeves like his life depends on it, and he looks two seconds away from dropping dead on Phil's floor.

Phil ushers Techno inside quickly, anxiously glancing out his windows.

"Were you followed?" Phil asks because there's no way something like this  _ just happens _ .

"I don't know," Techno says weakly, and Phil has to quell the rage and sadness in his heart.

Phil gently sets Techno on a bed, propping him upright and patting his cheek. He quickly gets to work, providing Techno with regen potions and wrapping up his wounds. Some things need stitching up, like a slash that found its way onto the inside of Techno's thigh. Phil tries not to think about how Techno doesn't react to being stitched up without any anesthetic with any more than anxious twitching. The regen potions are starting to make Techno drowsy, so Phil starts to work quicker.

When Phil is done cleaning and disinfecting, he sets the bowl of bloodied water he was using to the side. His son looks absolutely  _ terrible _ , and he wants nothing more than to hug and comfort Techno, but he needs to know why his child showed up on his doorstep looking like  _ that _ .

"Techno, what happened?" Phil asks, placing a hand over Techno's.

He takes a small eternity to respond. "They want to lock me up, Phil. I'm apparently the  _ last threat to Dream _ , or whatever that means."

Techno sounds so broken, so tired when he says that, and Phil's blood boils. He softens for his son. To give his son comfort and warmth in a cold, cold world, and sends him off to bed.

Phil had caught wind of a prison being built before this. He had never thought much about it. In theory, all of his children should've been safe from its grasp. Tommy, while in exile, was something that had been dealt with; Wilbur was  _ dead _ , and from what Techno had told him, he and Dream seemed to be on good terms. Apparently not.

Phil bristled, feathers puffing out protectively. He looks at his eldest son, one of the only ones he truly has left, who looks so, so small. He's curled up on himself, holding his tail and ears twitching wildly. Phil's own tail sways in irritation. Techno hadn't slept like that since Phil had first brought him home, covered in blood and trembling beyond belief. Suddenly, Techno was the small, terrified child that had come to find a place between him and Wilbur all over again. But there was no Wilbur this time, and the ones that are left carry untold weights in their hearts. Far more than before.

Phil grabs his trident. He hopes Techno sleeps for the rest of the day. He has answers to demand from people. Phil steps out to the water and lets Riptide take him away.

It wasn't long before Phil was standing before Eret's castle. He figured if anyone knew about the going ons of the SMP, it would be the king. He found Eret inside, reading letters on his throne.

"Philza!" Eret exclaimed upon noting Phil entering the room. "What brings you to the castle?"

"I have something to ask you," Phil says.

At Phil's statement, Eret stiffened and set aside his letters. H e readjusted in his seat and weaved his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands. His eyebrows furrowed behind sunglasses and his shoulders tensed. "What seems to be the matter?"

"What is your allegiance?"

Eret paused. "I stand for what good for the SMP. I'll choose unity over war any chance I get."

"Is Dream what's good for the SMP?"

"Not always, no," Eret says, lowly. Like he doesn't want to be heard by unseen ears.

Phil approached the throne cautiously, mirroring Eret's tone. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"What do you know about the prison?"

Eret takes a deep breath and mulls over his thoughts. His eyes shine uncomfortably under his glasses. "Dream commissioned Sam to build it a few weeks ago. He entrusted me to make a beachfront around it, so I heard many of their conversations regarding its construction. They say it's inescapable, built for a singular prisoner. They never said who.

"It's called Pandora's Vault. The walls are made of multiple obsidian layers, and they transported an Elder Guardian over for mining fatigue. There's a portal system to get in and out, with keys I don't know much about, and every warden has an ender pearl trap set up. They'll immediately be teleported to those locations if the prisoner  _ does  _ manage to escape. It's a nightmare."

Phil swallows. They want to put his son in there? Alone?

"It's a respawn set, as well," Eret adds on. "The prisoner can't die while in there, and if they do, they won't be going anywhere."

Phil feels sick, and he's pretty sure it shows on his face. Eret puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand loyalty forged in bonds," Eret says. "I won't tell anyone of you coming here or asking these questions, and my knights will do the same. I can't do anything about what Dream orders me to do, though. I'm sorry."

Phil nods and steps away from the throne. "Thank you, Eret," he says, and then he leaves the lands of the SMP.

He returns home, relieved to find Techno still sleeping. He looks much more relaxed than when Phil left, which dulls the ache in his chest. He couldn't let his son be locked up. Not again.

He sighed and brushed some hair out of Techno's face. He couldn't imagine what this must be like for Techno. There's a lot about his son's life that he doesn't know, for better or worse. All he knows is that he loves Techno and that he would do anything for him. Taking a deep breath, Phil set off to tidy up the house and made some food.

Techno sat on the bed, curled up in a blanket and clutching a small mug of tea. Phil had passed it to him a little while ago, making idle chat while Techno mulled over what exactly to do.

He couldn't stay here forever; he knew that. He was putting a target on both his and Phil's backs by merely being here, but he couldn't really go anywhere right now. His wounds were still healing, and it would be stupid of him to even try to go on the run right now. Not to mention Phil definitely wouldn't allow Techno to leave, either.

But his mind was oddly blank. Phil had told him about the prison, which has taken up every thought in Techno's head. He couldn't stand the idea of being locked up again. Old scars ached along Techno's arms, long covered by golden cuffs. Shortly after being taken in by Phil when he was a kid, he had made the cuffs, eternally grateful that Phil hadn't seemed upset at all by Techno breaking into his gold stash. The skin under them ached, and Techno tried not to think about it.

"I think I might visit your house today," Phil says, and Techno snaps out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You probably have things you couldn't grab there, right? Animals to feed?" Phil asked. Techno looked down and rubbed at the underside of his wrist. Phil was right. "Besides, if anything else, we might be able to learn a little more about this prison business."

Techno gritted his teeth and tapped his mug anxiously. His tail thumped against the mattress. "You're right, but-" Phil had already moved to get up, but Techno caught him by the sleeve. "-Phil-Philza... please. Be careful."

Phil visibly softened, blowing out a breath, and placed a hand over Techno's.

"I will, Techno. I'll come back, I promise. Don't worry."

Phil playfully pulled on Techno's cheek, but the weight of his son's statement wasn't lost on him.  _ I believe you're going to be in danger. Please come back. _ It hung in his mind as Phil slung his cloak around his shoulders and equipped his shield. The design made Techno smile, and all of the trouble Phil went through to get it was entirely worth it.

"I've been meaning to ask, by the way," Phil starts, lingering in the doorway. "How did you find me?"

Techno smiles. "You're only really good at hiding from people who don't know you."

The coolness of the tundra was a welcome and familiar change. It chilled Phil's lungs and bit at his fingers, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Techno's house was coming into view, and the fire inside seemed to be off. Phil couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing, so he decided on a middle ground. The house wasn't burnt down, but someone had clearly snuffed out the flames.

As Phil approached, several figures came into view. Phil hadn't spent much time with the other people on the server, so the only one he recognized was Dream, but he assumed these were the people hunting Techno. Someone tapped on Dream's shoulder, alerting him to Phil, and suddenly he felt a little nervous. Dream stalked down the stars.

"Hello," Phil greeted cheerfully, making the anxiety he felt in his chest. "I didn't know Techno was going to have visitors today."

"He's not here right now," Dream says.

"Oh. Shame," Phil laughs, skirting around Dream to give Carl a soft pat on the nose. Yeah, he definitely needed to be fed.

"Why are you here?" Dream asked, trying to not sound like a demand but failing. He was looming uncomfortably over Phil's shoulder as he moved some hay into Carl's stable.

"Is it odd for a father to visit his son? I don't know anything about why  _ you're  _ here, though." Phil asked, shifting away from the looming man. He could practically  _ feel  _ the way Dream lifted a brow under his mask.

"So this is just a casual visit, then?"

"Yeah."

"So why are you wearing all that armor?"

Phil gave a short, puffy laugh, turning to Dream. "It's not exactly well lit around here, mate, and I usually spend a day or so out here. It's dark when I leave."

Dream deflates a little, casting a glance back to the rest of his group on the porch. They all followed as Phil moved inside, sorting through chests and pocketing things as subtly as he could.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Technoblade is right now, would you?" Bad piped up.

"No," Phil paused like he was thinking. "Sometimes, he just disappears. I show up to see how things are doing, and then I go on my mary way." He shuts a chest with a little too much force. "I don't believe you've answered  _ my  _ question. Why are you here?"

"Technoblade has become a wanted man in the SMP." Dream states.

Phil has to act like this is new, pause in his sorting, and cast a glance at Dream. "Oh?" Phil asks cautiously.

"I'd assume you'd be more concerned," Dream says.

"I'm a firm believer in letting my kids deal with their own problems. If my kids need help, they'll come to me."  _ And my son came to me, half dead. _

Phil stands and dusts off his knees. His wings flex, stretching uncountably in the small room. They may be clipped, but they're still puffed up from the cold and all the more intimidating.

"Is that all?" Phil asks, his features quirking downwards.

After a few short, clipped sentences back and forth, the group gets the message that they're clearly not welcome in the area by Phil. They slowly move on, probably heading back to the central parts of the SMP. Phil sighs and lets his body sag. He has no idea if he was convincing  _ at all _ , but he seemed to play his part well. Hopefully, by the time people start to get really suspicious of him, Techno to be in good enough shape to start being on the move.

Phil sighed. He gathered some supplies and checked on the mobs in the basement. With everything in order, Phil headed home.

Phil and Techno perked up at the sound of a window shattering. It had been a week or two since Phil had shown his face anywhere, and Techno was healing nicely, but the sound made them on edge. Techno shared a look with Phil, cautiously grabbing his sword. Phil did the same.

The house was entirely silent. Techno's ears twitched, trying to pick out  _ any  _ sound that would alert him to danger. All the warning he got was the crunching of glass before he was blocking a heavy axe blow, throwing his attacker off of him. Dream burst into the room, swinging his axe at Techno before he could focus on who all was attacking them.

"Phil!" Dream laughed cruelly. "You're a wanted man as well! Harboring a criminal to the SMP!"

Phil growled and spat out a few choice words, but Techno couldn't focus on them. He got a painful jab to the stomach, nearly losing his balance and falling.

"Phil!" He called. "We have to run!"

Phil nodded, throwing off his attacker and bursting out the door. Techno's mind was racing. Where could they go? His body ached as he quickly checked his pockets. Nothing too useful except for--

Well. Maybe.

Techno felt an arrow bounce off of his cape. He grabbed Phil's hand, jerking him down as an arrow flew past. Phil held onto his hat, throwing Techno a grateful look.

"Phil-Phil, I have an idea," Techno pants out, brandishing a flint and steel he had stashed away.

Phil looks at it for a second, pieces clicking in his mind. He looks up to Techno, about to say something, but Dream pearls in front of them, cutting him off. Dream laughs as he swings at Phil, clipping the side of one of his wings. Phil hisses in pain, wings flapping instinctively to try and get away. Techno slams his body into Dream, knocking them both over, allowing Phil to recover. Someone must've pearled over with Dream because Techno receives a sharp kick to the stomach and a slash to one of the exposed areas on his arm. He kicks whoever's feet, scrambling to stand, and being pulled along by Phil. An arrow grazes Phil's leg. This wasn't going good.

"Do you know where the portal is?" Phil shouted.

Techno nods and they run.

Techno is about to throw himself into the purple mist, grabbing out the TNT he had stored, when Phil grabs his arm.

"If we do this, you'll have to tell me... things. About the nether. I-I know you don't like to, but there are things I'll  _ need  _ to know-"

"I know, Phil," Techno says. "It's okay."

Phil nods, and they escape into the nether with a boom, shattering the portal behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO WE GON TO THE NETHER  
> *cracks knuckles* time for lore


	3. Wasting Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Techno try to find their place in the Nether. Slowly, Phil learns about his son's life and the world h lived in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop its been a little bit huh?

It's hard to tell how much time has passed in the Nether. Phil thinks they were about two days in when Techno pulled out his ender chest and stored away his cape, four days when they completely ran out of healing potions. It was odd, seeing Techno without all of his accessories, but they were meant to keep him warm in the tundra. The constant heat of the Nether felt overwhelming with them on. Despite how much the two needed rest, they needed to create some distance between them and the portal.

Phil was getting increasingly worried about Techno. He was exhausted and still healing, but he was throwing himself in front of Phil at the slightest sign of danger. He blocked blasts from ghasts, skeletons, magma cubes, all the while wincing in pain every time he moved too quickly. One night, or what felt like night, Techno and Phil gathered themselves around a small patch of lava in the middle of a basalt delta, and Phil tried to talk a little sense into his son.

"I can handle myself, mate," he said, giving a light-hearted chuckle.

"I know..." Techno replied, his head low and his grip on Phil's cloak slowly tightening. "I know. It's just-I just... you're the only thing I have left, Phil. And I really want to... keep you around. If that makes sense."

Like he always did, Phil softened for his battered and bruised son, who always took on too much by himself. "I know, Techno. I want to keep you around too."

It was quiet until they woke up and moved on, further into the abyss.

It took a long time, but eventually, Phil and Techno felt like they had put enough distance between them and the portal, coupled with a distinct lack of other being in the area, for them to relax a little. It put Phil a little more at ease. Now they could dedicate more time to resting and addressing various wounds. Phil had been itching to preen his wings for a while but knew that he wouldn't have the time to before he would have to stop. It was nice to finally sit down and fix up his wings, no matter how dysfunctional they were.

"So, Techno," Phil starts, watching as Techno opens an eye to look at him from where he was resting. "We need to figure out what we're doing next."

Technoblade nods and shifts to move up. He tries not to let it show, but the way he grips at his thigh means it definitely still hurts quite a bit. Phil grimaces, internally cursing the fact that they couldn't brew more potions without water.

"I was thinking we could stay on the move, albeit at a slower pace-"

"No, no, that's too risky," Techno says, rubbing at his forehead lightly. "We can't keep moving and risk ending up in the middle of a wasteland. We have to find a good place, with plenty of resources, and defend it."

Techno knows about the Nether. Phil knows this; he knows it with all his heart in everything Techno does. He also knows that Techno is smart, sometimes beyond his own comprehension.

"If, if we get stuck, we won't be able to find any food and have any access to trading-"

"Techno-" Phil cut him off, leaning forward and touching his uninjured leg lightly. Techno clamps his mouth shut, turning his gaze to Phil. "I need you to understand that I wholeheartedly trust your decision on this. You know a lot more than me about these things. You don't have to justify yourself to me."

Techno searches Phil's face for any sort of resentment, anger, anything that screamed  _ you dragged me into this mess _ . But he couldn't find anything. He never could. Sometimes he hated that, that there could never seem to be an angry bone in Phil's body for Techno. He'd seen Phil angry; he'd see him scream his heart out to the world and look upon it with such a cold glare the cosmos seemed to turn to ice. But it was never for Techno. Never. To Techno, Phil was only ever warm. A warmth he didn't often feel like he deserved.

Nonetheless, Techno nodded. He was trusted, here, in this place. A place Techno never thought he'd ever come back to seeking refuge. He'll use what he has to keep him and Phil safe. For Phil, the world. Everything Techno had to offer he would give if it meant keeping Phil around. Meant keeping Phil happy. Meant keeping Phil alive.

Not long after, Phil ushers Techno to bed. He tuts at Techno softly about needing to rest so that he can heal, and Techno doesn't have it in him to protest. Distantly, somewhere deep in a repressed part of his heart, is a little squeaker excited to be off the netherrack and in a proper bed.

When the two wake, they set off in look of a good place to bunker down. Before the conversation had even started, Techno and Phil had both ruled out the possibility of living in a Soul Sand Valley or Basalt Delta. Both were too baren of resources and hard to traverse. Techno suggested they avoid living in the Nether Wastes but live close to a section for trading and ores. That left the crimson and Warped forests. Phil had something about dreading dealing with endermen with such limited supplies, so Crimson Forest it was.

It took a long while to find a good forest, not too sparse in resources and isolated, but also not too heavily overcrowded. Eventually, Phil discovered a Crimson Forest surrounded by Nether Wastes on all sides, except for one part connected to a Soul Sand Valley. There was plenty of food scattered around, and the terrain was hard to traverse. With enough practice, they learn the area and escape any attackers easily if needed. Phil figured skeletons that spawn could serve as a good source of bonemeal and aid in their resource gathering—Techno agreed.

It was perfect. So obviously, that meant it was already inhabited. It didn't take long to find the small hoard living in the forest. Techno had pulled back out his cloak, the netherite sown into it sparking lightly under the light of the glowstone. Phil follows Techno out, sword in hand. The piglings give a snort when Techno and Phil approach and Techno returns with a snort of his own. The piglings seem more alert after that, grouping together and gripping their weapons. Techno steps in front of Phil, blocking him from view with his cape. He says something to the piglins in his native language, something that Phil can't work out for the life of him, but he did hear his name thrown in at one point. He tries to push past Technoblade to see what's happening, to be a part of the fight, but Techno suddenly steps to the side, holding out his cape with one arm. The rest of the piglins snort aggressively and start attacking.

Phil is pushed to the side by all the action, watching as Techno takes the piglings on  _ alone _ . Techno ducks under a crossbow bolt, sweeping his leg across the ground and knocking several piglins off balance. He hits one with the butt of his axe, watching in satisfaction as the piglin stumbles away and falls. A swing from an axe lands on Techno's back, the force of which knocked the breath out of him. He takes a big breath of air as he swings around, grabbing a nearby piglin and throwing it into the crowd.

Phil wants to help. He desperately wants to back Techno up and protect his blind spots, but Techno doesn't allow him. He watches anxiously as Techno takes a few hits from arrows, swords, even a nasty one from an axe. But he's still standing, sneering at the piglings left and baring his tusks. Quickly, the piglins realize they're outmatched and snort something loudly. Techno stops almost immediately, watching as the piglins retreat to the Nether Wastes. He's clutching his stomach lightly, and Phil moves in, worry etched onto his features.

"Jesus, Techno, what was that?" Phil asks, quickly beginning to bandage up some smaller wounds on Techno's arms.

Techno only chuckles, leaning some of his weight on Phil. "I'm in control of the forest now."

"I thought we were going to be doing that together," Phil insisted, manually turning Techno's head to look at him. His expression was stern but not harsh. Stiff. Under the authority were worlds of worry, of anxiety, bubbling out through his eyes.

Techno only sinks into Phil a little more, sighing deeply. "I'm tired, Phil."

Phil huffs out a breath, scolding his son lightly before beginning on a small shelter. For now, he'll have to settle on a small frame of a room, ceiling built over a little place for them to sleep. Techno started a fire, letting it burn quietly while making himself comfortable against one of the support beams. Phil finds himself next to Techno soon, boiling some mushroom stew and carving out a few new bowls.

Phil had many questions, and he wasn't quite sure if it was his place to ask them. They weren't things he  _ needed  _ to know, just small things he began to wonder about after traveling to the Nether. He didn't want to overstep his son's boundaries, especially after he had made it clear all his life that the Nether was a touchy subject.

"What's on your mind?" Techno pipes up.

"I've just been thinking," Phil says. "I don't know if it'd make you uncomfortable, though."

Techno regards Phil for a second, then sighs, sinking against the beam. "Right now, you can ask any question. Go ahead."

"Why... did you ever think about coming back to the Nether? Joining a hoard?"

Techno thinks for a second. "No... I never thought about it. I couldn't, anyway."

"Why not? Your first hoard seemed quite accepting of you-"

"No, no, it's not that," Techno chuckles. "When piglins come onto the overworld... they rot away. Its usually described as a sickness. Zombie piglins are like... a husk of who they used to be. It's--it's a sad thing. I…  _ we  _ are touched by the overworld. For all they know, we could pass it along to them. So it's better to keep a distance."

Phil nods and eats his stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> join the discord if you wanna cry over piglings as much as I do!
> 
> https://discord.gg/n8sddvM3


	4. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude to visit Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be honest i don't watch nearly enough of sam's content to be writing him but I'll do it anyway

Dream growls and slams his fist against the desk. Technoblade is  _ gone _ . It's like he just disappeared into thin air! Like he had taken  _ one step  _ into the Nether while Dream was scrambling to find flint and steel and teleported away. Technoblade's disappearance mocked Dream's every waking hour. He had been  _ so sure _ his plan would work. That he had this little part of the world in the palm of his hand. But he was wrong. He was so  _ wrong _ . Now it had been nearly two weeks and nothing. Dream gripped at his hair. 

Everything was falling apart. The SMP was in  _ shambles. _ Everything was breaking off into separate factions,  _ slipping from Dream's control _ -And with Technoblade...  _ Technoblade _ , the only man who could ever be stronger than Dream without a nation behind him, the only man who could face Dream as he is with an uncertain outcome. At first glance, it seemed that Technoblade could've been a valuable ally. A harbinger of chaos and anarchy, someone who thrives in the chaos, just like Dream. But the more Dream watched, the more he observed, he realized he was wrong about that, too. Eventually, Techno would challenge his power. The control he had over the world. Techno wanted a world when the strong were on top, and he was always aiming to be the best. He wouldn't have settled for seconds place.

The small team Dream had assembled abandoned him. In their own time, they all returning to their respective lands after days of scouring the Nether. The only person left was Sam, who had been trying to help Dream keep track of the fugitives long before the prison was complete. Dream had to make sure they hadn't opened a new portal somewhere-he  _ had  _ to. Sam created a compass that would track Technoblade, or  _ Phil  _ even, if they ever came onto the overworld almost immediately after losing Tecno. Dream checked it obsessively, always having it hanging around his neck or against his hip. Despite all of this, the arrow still pointed erratically, the subjects of its tracking lost to the Nether.

Dream hovered over the scattered paper that covered his desk. The neat plans he once had set up had been riped down, quickly replaced with anything Dream thought would grant him a little more power—a little more  _ control _ . Scribbled onto the papers were notes on directions the team had found signs of Techno in. A bloodied feather from Phil's wing lay among the letters, as well as what injuries anyone had managed to give either of the two fugitives, estimated time for healing before the raid on Phil's base, and so much  _ more _ . Dream needed to know everything. Technoblade was a  _ threat  _ to Dream's control;  _ he needed _ -

The door behind Dream creaked open. His attention snapped around, finding Sam's masked face in the doorway. His pawed feet shuffled uncomfortably under the gaze of Dream's mask, shifting the weight around between his four legs.

"I think you should take a break," Sam says, folding a piece of paper Dream had given him not too long ago. "You've been at this for a while now-"

"I  _ can't _ , Sam," Dream insists, trying not to let his frustration into his voices but failing miserably.

Technoblade is too dangerous to be left to his own devices in the Nether, to be allowed time to think and  _ plan  _ and  _ grind _ . Grind to whatever goal he has without end. To plot and scheme until whatever purpose he may have is achieved. Dream has underestimated Technoblade once before and never will again.

Sam trotted into the room, glancing over Dream's notes. His armor clicks in the otherwise silent room. He picks up a few papers, scanning over the math quietly. Dream watched, seeing the telltale signs of a plan forming in Sam's head.

"I think I might have something in mind to fix our problem," Sam says. He turns to Dream, and Dream can tell he's grinning under the creeper mask.

Technoblade poses too much of a threat to the SMP. He must be kept at bay. If not by death, imprisonment.


	5. Making Their Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Phil begin to settle into the Nether. Then they do something for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyy I changed the title! I kept mixing it up with Resting Places in my head which is not good for coherent storytelling oops  
> anyway super happy with this chapter if has the two things I wrote this entire fic for so hell yeah

Technoblade... has a lot of skills that neither he nor Phil have thought about in a long time. He was good at working leather, having the brute strength Phil didn't to shape the thick material they would get from hoglins. He knew small bits and pieces about the Nether that Phil never would've thought of. Techno would go out and find patches of fungi and mark them, only for Phil to find him a few hours later collecting some sort of strange liquid in the fungus above. Phil had seen Techno, perched on top of the huge fungi (which Phil always had thought to be trees before Techno corrected him), collecting the shroomlights, breaking them open carefully, and letting the liquid trickle into the leftover bottles they had saved. When Phil asked about what Techno was doing, he paused, seemingly not knowing himself. Techno took a second to mull over his actions before carefully supplying that piglings would use this liquid for brewing potions and to drink. His movements looked practiced enough for Phil not to press further.

It doesn't take long for the two to begin cultivating the land. Phil begins creating a secure base for him and Techno to stay in. He won't say  _ live in _ , or call it a home, or even a house. It's just a base. He holds himself at a distance even as he lovingly puts down half slabs and buttons and pressure plates in every corner he needs to remain safe. Techno defends the area while Phil works, driving out stray herds of hoglins and carefully guiding zombie piglins out of the area. It's a good mix. Sometimes, Phil forgets how good of a team he and Techno are. It nice to be reminded every now and again. Soon, Phil can guarantee that nothing will exist in their forest without his or Techno's permission.

It was hard to make windows without glass, but Techno had suggested using weeping vines as a substitute. They would grow and fill in the empty space, shielding them from the outside, but could still be moved out of the way for visibility. Beds were hastily thrown together with a mix of the leftover vines and leather carefully sewed together. Not long after, the bare-bones base is complete. It feels... secure. A constant Phil suspects both he and Techno were craving.

Their new normalcy was found in quiet days spent inside the base. They lounged around on furniture Techno helped Phil carve, and Techno eventually felt comfortable enough to set up a small station for him to work on making jewelry. Phil had received a lot recently. Small gold bands with intricate patterns, some breaking off into a larger center design, some staying tastefully simple.

It was honestly really flattering  _ and  _ humbling, watching Techno work and having such intricate pieces gifted to Phil. Currently, Phil lounged next to Techno as he worked, carefully crafting an earring to hold Phil's  _ friendship emerald _ that matched his own. Phil made idle chatter, mostly there to keep Techno company as he hunched over the modified brewings stand. Above all, there was one question that stood out the most in Phill's mind. It had been around much longer than they had been trapped in the Nether.

"So... why did you really go into retirement?" Phil asked.

Techno paused, sending a quick glance to Phil. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't really think I was going to buy that you suddenly were going to turn your life around just because people were stealing from you, right?"

Techno cast Phil a sour look, ear flicking. He sighed and deflated, setting the delicate gold chain down and threading his fingers together. "I guess… everybody's words just started getting to me. I know I'm more than a weapon. I know that I'm capable of more than violence, I  _ know  _ that but… I just needed some time away. To believe it. To believe myself."

Phil hums thoughtfully, and Techno does all he can to not let Phil see through the barriers he puts up. It's useless; he knows that, even without asking, Phil has always looked. Whenever he's around Phil, he's  _ seen _ , whether he likes it or not.

"It's alright, mate." Phil bumps his shoulder to Techno's, glancing over the pile of gold he had strewn around. "Tell me about your jewelry. Like, I know about your tusk rings and shit but like... outside of cultural value, why so much jewelry? It doesn't seem very... practical? I guess?"

Techno gave a short, curt laugh, thankful for the topic change. "That's kind of the point, actually. They're, uh... they kind of represent status and power, I guess? It shows that you can protect dangly, delicate jewelry on your body and have the strength to stand out amongst your hoard. It's just like showing off," Techno chuckles.

Phil hums. That made sense. A lot of sense, actually. It reminded Phil of birds in the wild and how sometimes the males would be brightly colored to show their strength. Then, his eyes were drawn to all the jewelry Techno wore. Rings on nearly every finger, all kept in good shape and glinting in the light, earrings dangling from decorated ears (most notably a bright green emerald), and a select few rings sitting proudly on his tusks. Techno's tail was decorated with cuffs and small jewels that stood out beautifully. Around Techno's wrists were gold cuffs that covered most of his forearm, by far the simplest thing he dawned on the regular but well worn and loved. Phil wonders just how much power Techno was showing off with his display. How much of it was for him, and how much was for others.

Then he got an idea.

"Out of pure fun, do you wanna take over a bastion?"

"What?"

"When I was proofing earlier, I saw one nearby. Could be fun. Hiding for our lives in the Nether doesn't have to be  _ all  _ misery."

Technoblade looked at Phil skeptically, raising an eyebrow, making Phil laugh.

"Oh, come on. We're both gonna go stir crazy if we don't go out and do something fun every now and again."

Techno raised his other eyebrow. "I'm having plenty of fun making rings."

"Fine, then I'll go stir crazy!"

After a bit of goading, Phil is finally able to sell Techno on the idea. He gave an overexaggerated cheer, falling back in his chair and wings flailing wildly. Techno gave a harsh laugh, borderline mocking, and Phil kicked his feet in petty revenge. They both took to resting up soon after that, a tiny part in the back of Techno's mind humming happily at being back in a nest.

As soon as both of them have risen for the day and ate a quick meal, they head off, heads held high and anticipation in their hearts. Phil points them in the direction of the bastion, traversing carefully through the unexplored parts of the forest. They help each other move around a lava lake, both having a firm grip on the other's arm. They laugh once they notice. Techno supposes their circumstances make them a bit clingy, a bit protective. Phil figures the same, trilling happily as his wings are finally able to stretch out, flapping gladly in the warm air. Techno had sent him a quick glance, making sure he hadn't stumbled or fallen, chuckling when he caught himself.

Soon the bastion comes into view, and a wave of nostalgia hits Techno. He's been in plenty of bastions before, conquered more than he can count, and taken whatever he'd seen fit, but... It was different this time. With Phil by his side, things felt a little more right.

Phil glances up at his son, pride seeping off of him in waves, towering over Phil in a way that wasn't unkind, and things seem more right than they have in a long time.

All hell breaks loose when they open the first chest they come across. Piglins came pouring out of their housing units, snorting angrily. Techno grinned, snarling at the piglins, brandishing his weapons while Phil followed suit. It was a free for all, dodging crossbow bolts and deflecting sword swipes and heavy swings from axes. Techno and Phil played well off each other, never too far away to keep an eye on the other.

Techno disarmed a piglin before it could swipe Phil's wing, and Phil slammed his shoulder into a piglin, aiming its crossbow at Techno's blind spot. There wasn't any time for thanks, but the looks they sent each other were enough. The piglins were larger than Phil, but not as big as Techno, who easily pushed his way through small groups of piglins and snorting back at them when they protested. His laugh rang through the walls, easily falling back with Phil to one of the bastion's bridges.

It was wonderful, thrilling even when Phil got to act as Techno's equal in battel. He drew back his bowstring, flexing his fingers before letting off an arrow, landing a precise warning shot at quickly approaching piglins. They stumbled to a halt, squealing loudly. Suddenly, a loud, deep snarl-like snort rang through the bridge, a sound Techno promptly shot back. From the group of piglins emerged a brute, and Phil had never really noticed how  _ large  _ they were. Its ears were decorated in gold, arms covered in golden cuffs, not unlike Techno's. Then, a thought dawned on him.  _ Techno is a brute. _

Phil could hardly believe his eyes when Techno tilted his head  _ up  _ to meet the brute's eyes. The brute loomed over Techno, huffing out aggressively. Techno quickly sidestepped, making a small, slow circle around the brute, cape flowing gracefully and holding his hand up with the back facing the brute. The brute chuffed again, touching its wrist to Techno's. Phil quickly fell into line with the piglins that had formed a large circle around the two brutes. It took Phil an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize he was witnessing a part of piglins he had never seen before. They step in a small ring around each other, keeping their gazes firmly locked, before ripping their hands away from each other and starting the fight.

It's the most brutal thing Phil has ever watched. The fight was all brute strength. It lacked any of the finesse, any of the cold, calculated grace Techno usually carried with him into fights. It was all snarls and digging into thick skin with sharp claws. At one point, the brute had grabbed Techno by the hair and thrown him to the ground, and it took everything Phil had not to step in and join the fight. Techno quickly caught himself, wiping blood away from his lip and smiling dangerously. He launched himself back at the brute, a familiar blood-curdling laugh filling the air.

Phil could tell the fight was coming to an end soon. Techno had quickly gotten the upper hand, but in an effort for victory, the brute reached out to Techno's decorated ears, ripping out an earing. Techno yelped in pain, about to move back before he caught the earring in the brute's fist.  _ It had ripped out the friendship emerald earring _ . Techno full-on growled at this, pulling his lips back in a sneer and allowing his rage to consume him, give him extra strength, let the anger guide him into pinning the brute to the ground and pounding until his fits came away slick with blood. The brute kicked him off, Techno swinging around to wrap himself around the brute's neck and  _ squeezing _ . The brute chocked on its breath, dropping Techno's earring, which he snatched up almost immediately. The anger ebbed away into a much more manageable need to win, allowing sense back into his actions.

Phil watched as Techno barked something at the brute, something Phil knew was along the lines of  _ yield _ . Techno only tightened his grip as he yelled again, and Phil, to the best of his ability, yelled out to the brute as well. When the brute dropped to its knees, it wheezed something out, and Techno immediately let go, backing off with a slight scowl to his features. Techno raised his fist to the sky, covered in blood, and strangely enough... the piglins  _ cheered _ . Some rushed off to help the fallen brute, but most crowded around Techno, letting out joyous squeals at his victory.

Techno shrinks into himself a little, ears pinning back as he ducked his head graciously and wiped away the blood coating his lips. Phil pushed through the crowd, noticing how Techno cradled his stomach and the quickly spreading bloodstain on his shirt. Phil was about to start scolding Techno, but when his son looked at him, meeting his eyes and grinning, so happy and proud of himself despite the injuries, Phil couldn't bring himself to ruin the mood.

Techno snorted dismissively at the piglins, fiddling with his earring idly. For the second time, Phil moved to say something, but before he could, Techno pushed the earring into a new spot in his ear, fiddling with it before letting it dangle freely again. Techno caught his look of disbelief, casting him a look.

"What?"

"Wh- your ear!"

"Yeah, the, uh, the earrings are designed to be able to re-pierce the skin but still be worn comfortably. In case of something like this."

Phil continues to stare in disbelief, wondering just how many fights like this his son has gotten into.

The piglins all back off and leave them alone after that, and Techno visibly deflates. Phil begins to allow himself to worry, to tut and check his son over for any injuries that may be hiding from him.

"Phil, don't worry, I'm fine-"

"You're clearly not!" Phil bursts, reeling himself back quickly at Techno's shocked and hurt expression. "Look, you're-you're bleeding everywhere, and I noticed your limp and..."

Techno gives Phil a look, knowing he wants to say more.

"You don't have to worry about me, mate, if this is what that was all about." Phil's wings puff protectively as he gestures with his hand.

Techno sighs and closes his eyes, crumbling in Phil's hold in a way that feels just like when he fought off a small hoard for the forest.

"But I do have to worry, Phil," Techno says, and his voice shakes. "You've only got one life left, and I am... so, so terrified of losing you. So I do have to worry. I always  _ will  _ worry."

Phil huffs out a small, love-filled breath as he brings Techno in for a loose hug. "Alright, let's go back to the house, mate, and we can actually talk about this."

Techno nods and they begin shuffling their way home. Phil checks one of the chests they pass on their way out, chuckling as he pulls out his find. Techno chuckles too, a low rumble in his chest as he gently cradles the music disk close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* they're family, your honor


	6. Gasps of The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno sits. And he listens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO LISTEN TO NETHER NOISES GO GO GO  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9mrjcfwWSQ

Techno lets out a long, deep breath. The bandages make his skin itch, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. It was quiet. Normally, that would set him on edge, but today... After a long talk with Phil that left him feeling drained, he slipped out of the house, unsure of where he was going. He just needed a little time to himself. Weary legs brought him to the edge of the soul sand valley that borders a side of the forest.

The sand clings to his feet, almost feeling like it was trying to pull him down, but Techno knew it never would be able to. So he sits, and he listens.

He lets himself sink into the sounds of the valley. Despite the sting from his earring, sensitive ears twitch as the atmosphere washes over him like waves. It pushes and tugs on his body in a way that Techno can only feel, creating a  _ feeling  _ deep in his chest. He doesn't know what it means, but it's heavy.

The occasional gasp of the valley, the collections of souls of the dead makes a shiver run down Techno's spine. It makes his mind drift to old tales of Withers he was told as a squeaker, barely out of the nest. The elder piglins would tell stories of great beasts-powerful beings summoned from the Nether's own resources to bring destruction and death on those who dare face it. Some said that it was the most powerful being in the world, never alone with its three heads and a barrier that protects it from harm. Techno smiles, mostly to himself, knowing he's commanded and fought alongside two withers of his own. He wonders what his hoard would've thought if they could've seen him at that moment. He hasn't thought of them in a long time.

Then his mind begins to drift away from the Wither. His thoughts start to focus on Wilbur... on Phil. Phil, the kindest, bravest person he's ever met. Phil is good with a bow and knows how to whisper kindly to enchantment tables to protect what he loves. How living in the Nether with him has been borderline pleasant at times, something Techno never thought possible.

But he doesn't want to think that way. He doesn't want to  _ stay  _ here. He doesn't want to believe that he might have to.

But when did his mind change about all of this? When did he begin to enjoy waking up again?  _ How long ago was it when he started to believe himself? _

As much as he hates to say it... The Nether is starting to feel a little like home (again).  _ It's just because I'm with Phil _ , Techno's mind rationalizes.  _ It's just because I've been spending time with him. _ Just like the old days from back when Techno was a kid. A small part of him cries. He knows what he's telling himself is not true. The piglin in him has cried for home ever since he was stolen away, and he's finally allowed himself to give in to the cries, if only just a little. But that doesn't explain one thing.

When did "the house" become "home?"

The base Techno settled into after nearly having his life; his  _ freedom  _ stripped from him again. Was it when Techno began showing Phil how to cook with Nether ingredients? When he took Phil to venture out and showed him how to tell if the fungi were good for eating or not? How to carve a cauldron out of blackstone?

Was it when Phil renovated the inside of the house to feel more like a home? Pulled out an old picture of their family from Phil's ender chest and hung it on the wall? Was it when Phil tucked him into his nest and told him stories of his adventures, new and old, that Techno began to finally,  _ finally  _ see this place as home?

Techno feels a presence at his side, and he doesn't have to look up to see who it is, but he does anyway. He looks up at Phil, looks at his damaged and burned wings, and his chest tightens uncomfortably. The weight feels more present than before.

"Something wrong, Techno?"

Techno is snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"With a mind like yours, that can be dangerous."

They laugh.

"I have something for you," Phil says after a moment of silence, looking down at Techno, but in a way felt too soft to be unkind.

Techno hums and Phil holds out a closed hand. Techno extends one of his own, and something small, but solid, was deposited in his palm. Techno brings his hand close to his chest and carefully tuns the item in his fingers, breath hitching when he realizes what it is. A ring, clearly made by Phil. Phil had a unique way of making rings; Techno could always tell they were Phil's by touch alone. He glanced up at Phil, who was smiling softly, before turning his attention back to his palm. There's a small portal carved into the center that Techno runs his thumb over almost reverently.

"Sorry, I didn't really know what to put that represents this whole mess," Phil laughs. "But I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you for handling all of this as well as you have. It's been one hell of a ride."

"...Thank you," Techno says, moving to slip it onto his free thumb when Phil stops him.

"It's for your tusk," he says nervously as if he thinks he's somehow lost the right to give Techno such gifts.

Gently, Techno slides the ring onto his tusk, setting his jaw and pressing his tongue to the unfamiliar weight. He's done that to new rings for as long as he can remember. "Thank you, Phil," he repeats, voice far more steady, and Phil gives a relieved smile.

Phil shuffles to sit down next to Techno, wings hovering kindly over the two of them. The valley beyond them gasps for life again, and Phil closes his eyes and breathes deep as if it'll somehow calm the souls trapped in the ground. Techno mirrors him.

They sit in silence for a long time. A peaceful calm washes over the two of them and the Nether returns to pulling on Techno's chest. This time, he thinks Phil can feel it too.

"Phil?" Techno asks.

Phil hums lightly, opening his eyes and uncrossing his legs. Techno's fingers dig into the sand.

"Do you think... Dream will ever be able to find me... us...? Or lock me up somewhere where I can't get to you?"

Phil takes a deep breath, and Techno can see the fire in his eyes. "If that ever happened, I'd burn the world down around me to ash until you were returned to my side."

Techno, having witnessed Phil's select ruthlessness, the rage that bubbles under his skin, and the kindness he chooses to give instead. At his sudden tense posture and the power stored away for those who have truly wrong him, he looks at Phil and believes every word Phil says with all of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lore and angst how we feelin
> 
> listen to nether ambiance please I'm begging you  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9mrjcfwWSQ


	7. It Doesn't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Sam said he had a plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're really close to the end of this fic!!! holy shit yall  
> [warning for uhhhh some violence and gore for this chapter]

It was a quiet day. The two were seated around the kitchen table, sipping softly on a new broth Phil had wanted to try for a stew. Living here had become a lot easier after the bastion, and trading made it a lot easier to gather resources. It was the closest thing Techno had felt to a quiet arctic morning in a long time.

But the quiet can never last.

An arrow tore through the vines in the window, hitting Phil square in the shoulder. Techno shot up as Phil crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath. A bitter, putrid smell filled the air. Poison.

Techno whipped his head around, looking through the window before a voice from outside the house made him freeze.

"Techno!" Dream's jovial voice pierces Techno's ears.  _ It's fake _ , his mind screams. There's a distinct edge to it that Techno could never miss. "Why don't you come outside and we can talk? Alone."

Techno gives Phil a worried look. He knows he's in no position to be refusing Dream's demands. Whatever Dream wants, he's certainly getting it. Fear and anxiety grip his heart.  _ What about Phil? _ Phil has caught his breath by now, gripping the edge of the table for stability. He meets Techno's eyes and jerks his head to the side. Techno gives a small, hesitant squeeze to Phil's arm before moving to slip on his armor, slinging his cape over his shoulders. When he opens the door, he finds Dream, standing with the sickening calmness of someone held together by fraying thread. Most of the poncho Dream wore was burnt away, making a pitiful shawl that barely comes to his shoulder blades. Techno could still smell the burning fabric if he focused enough.

Dream tilts his chin up, looking down on Techno.

"So nice to see you again," Dream says.

"I wish I could return the sentiment."

Dream ignores Techno's comment in turn for glancing around. "It's a nice house you have out here. Was a real pain to find."

A sudden, large commotion erupts from inside the house, ending nearly as soon as it started. Techno's hand twitches, attention snapping behind him.  _ Phil _ . He moves to rush back inside, but Dream stops him, tutting softly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The threat is loud and clear. Techno's ears press back, and his tail wraps around his ankle.

"Alright. Fine. You found us. What do you want?"

Dream laughs, and it's dark, broken. It nearly hurts Techno's ears to hear it. Dream's mannerisms, normally concealed by the cloak, are on full display for Techno to observe, which somehow makes him more on edge. Dream's fingers trace over a compass on his hip, and Techno notices a dull spot where Dream was rubbing.

"I've been looking for you-" Dream says. "-for a long time. And I'm going drag you back to the SMP and lock you up, or I'm going to kill you."

"No. No, you're not-"

The door behind Techno opens, but he doesn't dare look back. Doesn't dare take his eyes off Dream.

"And if you think about running-" Phil is jerked into Techno's view, thoroughly restrained by Sam. Sam reaches back to one of the bags resing against his spine, pulling out a new crossbow bolt and loading it smoothly. "If you don't  _ fight _ , I'll kill the only person close to you. He's a wanted man, you know. No one would miss him. Not under my watch."

Techno can feel the way Dream smiles under his mask. His eyes snap to Phil. His wings are drooping, his hand grasping at the bolt in his shoulder as the other lays limply at his side. A drop of blood flows down Phil's finger, and all Techno feels is rage. His nails dig into his palms, clenching his fists to keep himself outwardly calm. His eyes bore into Sam, who meets his glare with a cool look.  _ This isn't about putting myself in danger for you _ , Techno thinks. He pleads to the world that Phil understands.  _ I have to do this. I have to win this fight for you. Us. _

As cooly and detached as he can, Techno slides his gaze back to Dream. "Alright. We can fight." He takes a deep breath and puffs out his chest a little. "With conditions."

"Oh?" Techno can  _ hear  _ the way Dream's eyebrow raises.

"If I lose, you can do whatever you were planning on doing from the start. Throw me in your prison, kill me; I don't care."

Dream relaxes a little, softening his stance, just slightly, and holding his hands behind his back. "And?"

"And if I win, if I  _ kill  _ you, you leave Phil and me out of whatever the hell you're doing. You let us go, and we'll stay out of your business as long as you stay out of ours."

Dream tilts his head forward, and a shadow is cast over his mask. Phil tries to say something, but Sam silences him. "Alright. Deal."

Techno nods, glancing at Phil one final time before holding out his wrist to Dream.

_ "Hey... what was that... thing you did, with the other brute?" Phil asked, securing the bandages around Techno's waist. _

_ "What do you mean?" Techno asked back, hissing lightly as Phil moved to disinfect his ear. _

_ "Y'know, when you held out your wrist and, like, stepped around each other?" Phil rolls his wrist as he talks, trying to come up with the words. _

_ Techno took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and thinking. "It's like... a pre-battel tradition for brutes. It symbolizes a mutual agreement that each opponent will do anything for victory. Playing dirty is kind of the name of the game." _

_ Phil hums. "Did you?" _

_ "Did I what?" _

_ "Play dirty?" _

_ "...No. It's always good to have a respectable fight. But only because my opponent felt the same." _

Dream stared at Techno's wrist in confusion, hands freezing on their way to reach for his crossbow.

"The hell is that?"

"Hold out your wrist, like mine," Techno explains, nodding his head towards his hand. "It's a piglin tradition of mine," he sneers.

Dream thinks for a second, then decides to humor Techno. There's no harm in it, and it's only delaying the inevitable. Techno smiles, baring his tusks, his ring from Phil glinting in the glow of the shroomlights.

"And then you step in a circle, like this," Techno says, crossing one foot over the other.

Dream copies him. The fight begins.

Techno rips himself away, dropping down and swiping his leg under Dream before he could react. The man is knocked off-balance, falling to the ground, and Techno slams his axe down, aiming for Dream's neck. Dream is barely able to roll out of the way, the axe embedding itself into the netherrack so violently it cracks the ground.

Techno growls and rips his axe out of the ground, netherrack still clinging to the blade, as Dream moves back, pulling out his crossbow. He shoots before Techno can dodge, nicking his cheek. The blood that starts rolling down his cheeks feels sickeningly similar to tears.

Dream laughs, moving back in with his sword. Techno uses his armored forearm to block the calculated swipes until Dream jumps, kicking him in the stomach and making him stumble backward, just barely dodging a swing from Dream's axe. Techno pulls his cape closer around himself, slamming the butt of his axe into Dream's foot, taking his chance to back off and create some distance between him and Dream. They began stalking around each other after that, waiting for the other to make the first move. Dream is getting twitchy; Techno can tell. He's anxious for the fight to be won, eager even, and the small reprieve is making him restless. Techno sneers and beats his axe against the ground, throwing Dream a cocky look. He could use that against him.

Dream growl and lunges forward, swinging his sword and catching it against Techno's axe bringing down his own axe down overhead. Techno dodges at the cost of a nasty hit to the back, pushing Dream back with far more strength than either of them expected. Techno gets a good punch on Dream's face, making his grip falter on the dually wielded weapons enough for Techno to kick Dream's sword away. Techno brings Dream's head to his knee in the split second he's distracted, retreating into the forest as Dream stabilizes himself. Dream watches him go, a smile splitting his lips as blood rolls down the side of his face. He grabs a low hanging branch and begins to climb.

Amongst the fungi, Techno can hear Dream's deranged laugh mingle with the sounds of the Nether. He scans the ground franticly, knowing Dream won't allow him to get that close or get as many hits on him like that again. His cape drags against the nylium, making Techno overly aware of the textures of the ground. His ears twitch, listening for any sign of Dream while his tails aids in searching the Nether floor. He  _ knows  _ there's some in this direction. He's walked this path a million times.

Techno's ears twitch just in time to hear a crossbow being loaded, but he's too focused on watching the ground to scan the area fast enough as a crossbow bolt lodges itself in Techno's side. He curses, checking the forest, catching a glimpse of Dream ducking behind the top of a huge fungus. As hurriedly as he can, Techno presses his back against the stem of a large fungus, gasping for breath as he tries to gauge the damage of the bolt in his side. It didn't hit anything fatal, but it was close, and Techno's hands shake as he breaks off the part sticking out of him. He'd deal with the rest later. Or never, maybe. But he can't let himself think like that. With a deep breath, he pushes off the wood. He tries to ignore the bolt that sticks itself in the ground right next to his foot.

Techno travels under the cover of the enormous fungi's nether wart leaves, hiding from both Dream's view and his crossbow. As soon as he's found what he's looking for, he hears a hiss overhead, then a soft thumping sound, signaling that Dream has jumped down from the treetops. Techno's ears bend in every direction, trying desperately to tell which direction he's in.

"Oh, Techno," Dream's singsong call floods the forest. "Where are you?"

It's been a long time since Techno has felt  _ hunted _ .

He adjusted his cape, bringing a small portion up over his mouth and nose, making his way slowly out of cover. The small rustle of crimson roots being disturbed alerted Techno to Dream's presence behind him, who he turned to face, taking a few steps back and glancing at the ground. Perfect.

Dream looked nearly unhinged at this point, clutching his crossbow and stepping towards Techno with the undeniable energy of a predator. Techno could feel the way Dream's grin grew as he held his ground, pulling his cape around his body, the bolts unable to pierce the fabric. As soon as Dream is close enough, nearly about to say something, Techno slams his foot down on the small cluster of mushrooms in front of him, spores bursting into the air. He keeps his cape around his mouth tight as Dream begins coughing violently, blinded by the spores. Techno grabs Dream's crossbow, slamming his fist down on Dream's forearm. He rips the crossbow out of Dream's hand, violently twisting his wrist in a way that makes the leather straps on Dream's armor snap off. Dream screams in pain as a sickening snapping sound fills the air, and Techno's grip on his arm tightens. A cruel smile is brought to Techno's face, feeling the bones in Dream's arm snap under his fingers.

Dream stumbles back, cradling his broken arm. He grabs his sword quickly, jumping away from Techno's axe as it slams into the forest around him. He's straining himself, obviously, and Dream's only functioning hand left shakes around his sword. J _ ust one good hit should be enough to knock him down _ .

Techno swings opposite of Dream's injured side, using his momentum to immediately push Dream to the ground. Dream tries to roll away as he did at the beginning of the fight but gets caught on his broken arm. The moment of hesitance is all Techno needs to bring his axe down of Dream's chest, the protective plating and bones giving way to the axe. A silent scream leaves Dream's throat as he struggles for air, Techno pressing on the axe to push it further into Dream's body.

For good measure, or just for revenge, Techno delivers a sharp kick to Dream's head. Dream's mask shatters off his face, revealing the dark, gooey abyss under it. Whatever Dream was made of, it spilled over the edges of his hood, nearly looking like tentacles. It flows out but never pools, always in constant motion as two eyes stare at Techno from the abyss. Techno chuckles cruelly.

"You're a freak, just like me," he laughs.

"Maybe in another life, we could've been great allies," Dream says in defeat. He coughs, the axe jerking uncomfortably. His eyes go cloudy, tension draining from his frame. In a broken sort of way, he looks peaceful.

"Maybe even friends." Techno agrees.

He hoists his axe up, ripping it from Dream's chest and cringing at the squelching sound it creates.

"Burn in hell."

Dream was slain by Technoblade using  _ The Axe of Peace _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhnghghgh this was.... a challenge to write. I struggle a lot with action and fight scenes and this is 2,000 of exactly that  
> out of all of my chapters, this is the one I'd really appreciate comments on lol


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Dream is gone, what else is there to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... the last chapter.... it's over. thank you all so much for showing up every time I post a new chapter! i hope to continue to make stuff like this as long as I'm interested in mcyt

Phil hears a scream ring out in the forest, his racing mind already jumping to the worst. He jerks in Sam's hold, screaming insults as his wings tense, flapping in resistance. He screams his throat raw, giving way to tears as Sam struggles to keep a grip on him, despite the poison wracking his body. It gets to a point where Sam has to force a potion of weakness down his throat just to keep him from escaping and joining the fight.

It doesn't stop Phil's threats, his harsh words, and cries for his son, mourning what he doesn't even know he's lost. Even as Phil's body crumples into Sam's hold and his tail lays limply on the ground, there's resistance in the way he levels his gaze and watches the forest. His chest hurts from crying, but he can't seem to stop. He thinks Sam says something to him, but he couldn't hear it, nor did he want to.

Suddenly, a message snaps Phil's world cold.  _ Dream was slain by Technoblade using The Axe of Peace _ . Sam drops him almost immediately, backing away from Phil's body. Techno emerges from the forest moments later, axe slung over his shoulder and bleeding like he always does coming home from a fight. Sam signals his surrender with soft words and a ducked head. He tells Techno about the weakness potion, and then he leaves, disappearing into the Nether air. Then, it's just Techno and Phil left alone in the forest, clinging to each other as though they had just lost one another. Neither tried to think about how they easily could've.

Before long, they picked themselves up and shuffled back into the house. The kitchen was a mess. Techno's chest tightens in lingering fear as he looks over the flipped table and spilled stew. Phil's bow was thrown across the floor, kicked with a carelessness he knew didn't come from Phil. Techno's grip on Phil tightened ever so slightly as his mind tries to recreate Sam breaking into the house while Phil was at his most vulnerable.

"Do you think we'll have to worry about anyone else?" Techno asks, fear bubbling into his throat and filling his mind with backup plans that he knows won't work.

"No..." Phil slurred. "It was just Dream and Sam, and he's... he's long gone by now. Probably had some sort of stasis chamber set up."

Techno noded and his grip loosened a little. It felt like a long night, the time he and Phil spent tending to each other's wounds. The potions weren't kind on Phil, the bolt even worse in Techno's side. There was a time where Phil accidentally got spores on his hands from Techno's cape and had to lay down for a while because he got too nauseous to keep working.

Phil didn't make him talk about it, about what happened, which Techno was thankful for. He would tell him later, would bask in how his dad would be proud of him, but for now; he was tired. Until they both fell asleep, a question loomed overhead.  _ What now? _

The question came back the next time Techno and Phil were eating dinner. Phil was finally able to perfect his broth, and the stew was wonderful. There was tension between the two, it was impossible not to see, but neither of them wanted to be the person who broke the ice and let the water rush through.

"So..." Phil started, setting his spoon down. "What should we do now?"

"I... I don't know, Phil." Techno lowered his head to rest in one of his hands, rubbing the tension out of his eyes.

Phil hummed, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. "I think we should go home."

"But where is that?" Techno asked in a quiet voice. "Is it wrong that... this place started to feel like home?"

"It's not wrong, mate." Phil put a hand on Techno's shoulder. Kind. Soft. "As far as we know, this  _ is  _ your home. But we've got a life, a  _ home _ , in the overworld, too, Techno. Things you probably miss? Things you want to go back to?"

Techno thinks about his house in the arctic. There's no snow in the Nether, and he's never felt more peaceful than during a cold tundra night. He thinks about his pets, Carl and Andrew. He thinks about Hubert, all alone in his basement. He thinks about the ice, and the cold, and the  _ snow _ , and he misses them.

"Yeah..." Techno gives in, letting his shoulders slump. "There's so much I miss."

Phil smiles, the same as his touch. "We can go back now, Techno."

It doesn't take anything more to convince him.

There's not a lot to pack up, which feels a little weird. Techno dusts off the lodestone placed in the corner of the hose for the last time, pulling out his spare compass. He looks at it for a long time before locking it into the lodestone, ears twitching at the soft click and the following high pitched hum that fills the air. Checking his compass to making sure it aligns, Techno nods to himself. He joins Phil outside the house, turning around and taking one last good look at it.

"Do you wanna write the chords down before we go?"

Techno knows he has the compass. It's irrational when he says "yeah" and scribbles it down in his book, but Phil doesn't comment on it. So neither did he.

They stop at the bastion first. Techno had explained that it was extremely distressing whenever a member of the hoard disappears. While they're not properly a part of the hoard, they've done enough trading for the piglings to notice their absence. Squeakers run across the bastion floor, squeaking loudly and throwing their training swords around. Their hoves clop against the stone without care. Some are bigger than others and carry axes, and Phil assumes they're soon to be brutes. He wonders what Techno's life was like, as a child. He sees the pain in Techno's eyes enough not to ask.

The squeakers grab onto Techno's cape, swarming him and squealing until he drops down on one knee and lets them mess with his hair. Phil has never seen a bastion at peace before, never got to see what piglins did when they were just... existing. It was nice. Techno says something to the squeakers, and suddenly their attention as all of Phil, swarming him and poking at his wings gently and pulling on his tail with the same amount of fascination they had for Techno's. Techno laughs at the distressed look Phil gives him.

It isn't long before an older piglin notices Phil and Techno, snorting at them in greeting. Techno says something back, causing the piglin to nod and run off into the winding hallways. Soon, the piglin comes back with a small crowd; Phil thinks they're all the ones in charge of  _ something _ . Techno starts talking to them, and Phil finds himself fascinated with piglin's language. It's rough and sounds a little barbaric, but there's a grace hidden underneath, just like their fighting. All of the piglings give a distressed snort at Techno's announcement, but he quickly says something that makes them all relax.

Phil wanders over as the squeakers lose interest in him, tail swaying slowly.

"Sorry," Techno says, somewhat bashfully. "They all want to hear."

"'Bout what?" Phil asks.

"My fight with Dream, heh. It's kind of customary to share battle stories, and they won't let us leave until I tell them."

Phil laughs, settling himself into the ever-growing crowd.

When Techno starts speaking, his love for stories begins to shine through. When he was young, Phil always found him reading, and he's happy to see it bleed into more than war strategies. Techno acts some things out with his hands while he speaks, allowing Phil to follow along despite not understanding a word. Occasionally, the piglins will give a pained groan at Techno's words, especially when Techno beat his fist against where he got shot once, but sometimes they'll squeal in victory for Techno.  _ Especially  _ when he mimed his axe coming down on what Phil assumed was Dream's head. They all burst into cheers, which made Techno make himself a little smaller but smile gratefully anyway.

After that, the group broke off. Some piglings came back and showered Techno in golden jewelry, which he graciously stored in his ender chest for safekeeping. Phil even received some, making him think they were more parting gifts than anything. He wore a few rings and a piece that hooked around his ear but stored most of it like Techno. After seeing some of the gold decorating his features, the smile Techno gave him made Phil's chest swell with pride.

Techno met up with the brute he fought to get power over the bastion. They share a few words, and it ends in Techno snorting out a laugh and punching the brute's arm. Upset brutes weren't good for a bastion, and Techno and Phil left in peace. The Nether looked just as vast, just as dangerous but a little less unknown than it had appeared when they first started this mess. Making a new portal home felt almost as surreal as feeling the snow against their skin for the first time in far too long.

Coming up to the house revealed footprints between Carl's stable and the hay storage, a small note telling Techno that his animals had been fed while he was away. Techno grabbed his communicator, the small device blinking to life slowly after such a long time of inactivity. In tiny letters, it displayed the date, making Techno snort in disbelief.

"How long was it?" Phil asked.

"Just short of five months," Techno laughed, and Phil laughed too. It had been so long, but somehow, it felt like it had all passed in the blink of an eye. The time fading away, just like the steam from their breath.

It was easy to fall into domesticity with Phil. Techno doesn't know if he could ever go back to living in complete solitude. To wake up every day knowing he was the only one making the tundra their home. Phil had become too large, too warm of a presence in his life for him to be without suddenly. It went unspoke, but not unheard between the two when Phil stuck around and never left.

Injuries had healed nicely. The new scars served as reminders, both Techno and Phil having their fair share to display, but Techno doesn't think he could ever forget even if his skin went unblemished. The new rings that decorate his fingers and the delicate chains that hang from Phil's ears serve as reminders enough.

Phil hunts, and he cooks, and he cultivates the land. Overworld game is much different than hoglins, and there was a time where he found he couldn't hunt with as much efficiency as before. His aim remains true with his bow, but something feels different. Chopping down trees and carving the logs never changes, though.

"This house is too small," Phil said one day. It was blizzarding outside, and everyone was trapped inside for the day.

"You think?" Came Techno's reply.

"Yeah. We should expand."

So they did.

The back of the house was pushed back. For once, Techno had proper rooms for everything. Storage was expanded and organize, much to Phil's relief, and the farms were renovated. The roof was a challenge, as it all needed to be taken down to be rebuilt, but with Techno's help, it all came down in no time.

The enchantment table whispered gentle incantations in its new library, and the bedrooms were warm even on the coldest of nights. The village to the east began to see more and more of Techno as he brought the goods Phil harvested. Carl and Andrew were happy with their new pasture, and Bob was finally able to roam free. Hubert got his own room in the basement, heated to remind him of home. Sometimes, Phil would catch Techno speaking to Hubert in a language he couldn't understand, that came from deep in the throat, and he would never be able to recreate, and he would smile.

It was good. It was nice to get away from L'manberg. From the SMP. The quiet was soothing on battle riddled minds. Phil received an official letter from Eret declaring the tundra a neutral zone by order of Dream, and he had to resist the urge to hang it up like some sort of drawing on the fridge.

When Techno received a letter asking him to fight, to join a battle, a  _ war _ that wasn't his own, he didn't respond. He spent a long time looking at it. The wither skeleton skulls he had collected from his time in the Nether whispered to him with malice on their tounges, and he refused. Instead, he tended to his fire, to his cow and his horses, and saw himself as more than  _ The Blade. _ Phil had even managed to find a stray wolf in the forest, which they adopted into the house with love.

It was quiet. It was safe. The snow felt good on Techno's cheeks, and he was reminded that the cold had always,  _ always _ , felt more like home than the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i'll see some of you in the future! thank you for all the comments. when people come and tell me their thoughts and their theories it really makes my day and makes the writing process so much easier. until next time! thank you for joining me on the ride

**Author's Note:**

> hummmmm I'm thinking about making a discord server for this stuff and to like hang and chill and get you guy's feedback  
> lemme know! I won't be on all the time bc social anxiety but y'know  
> poggers
> 
> update: discord has been made! Join here:  
> https://discord.gg/ueJZKR9h


End file.
